swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The GenoHaradan
Reference: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide See also: GenoHaradan Talent Tree The GenoHaradan are a secret bounty hunters' guild, controlled by several overseers out to influence galactic governments and other organizations through selective assassinations. Unlike other guilds, the GenoHaradan perform assassinations to influence galactic politics and manipulate the outcome of important events. The GenoHaradan overseers pull the strings of thousands of politicians and corporate executives, and though they might not have the overt power of The Exchange, they can achieve their goals when the need arises- and achieve them secretly. The guild is so secretive that virtually no outsiders know of its existence, making the guild's impact on the galaxy difficult to assess- especially in times of war. Revan is rumored to have decimated the organization during their search for The Star Forge, but like so much of GenoHaradan history, this cannot be confirmed. The guild recruits primarily from the ranks of bounty hunters. However, the few members exposed to the outside world have come from a variety of criminal backgrounds. The GenoHaradan are secretive, so prospective members must be approached by the organization to join; the GenoHaradan cannot be sought out. The organization has significant political interests, so brutes, loose cannons, and criminals who could endanger their goals are never accepted into the GenoHaradan. For Gamemasters, the GenoHaradan presents an opportunity to introduce an organization that manipulates galactic politics with secretive and brutal methods. Heroes might join the GenoHaradan to influence galactic politics, hoping to make a bigger mark on the galaxy than they would as lowly bounty hunters. Moreover, the GenoHaradan's goals are mysterious, and though their members might be brutal assassins, their work can be good for the galaxy. A Gamemaster wishing to use the GenoHaradan in a campaign might give the organization goals similar to those shared by the heroes, forcing the players to decide whether they want to align themselves with the ruthless guild or oppose them, even if it makes the tasks ahead that much more difficult. As antagonists, the GenoHaradan can range from simple assassins and bounty hunters to villains of an entire campaign, requiring the heroes to oppose a secretive organization with malicious designs on the galaxy. Massive, climactic space battles or planet-spanning ground skirmishes rarely result from dealing with GenoHaradan overseers. They are more likely to be fought and defeated in up-close and personal ways. Additional GenoHaradan Data Reference: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy The GenoHaradan is a mysterious organization of assassins that has been active for over 4000 years by the time of The Galactic Empire. More than just a guild of assassins for hire, the GenoHaradan has a greater agenda that usually remains largely unknown, even to other crime syndicates. Every assassination performed by the GenoHaradan has some purpose, and serves to move their enemies and allies into positions like pieces on a dejarik board. The GenoHaradan's motives are its own, and every execution it performs serves some political purpose. GenoHaradan operatives appear on worlds throughout the galaxy, though they seem to operate primarily anywhere that power is being tossed around. The GenoHaradan surfaces briefly during the Jedi Civil War, hoping to capitalize on Darth Revan's rise to power, on worlds as far out in The Outer Rim as Tatooine. The hierarchy of the GenoHaradan includes a single Guildmaster and four Overseers, who control the assassinations performed by the guild. The GenoHaradan has few members, but it's power is far greater than its numbers would seem to indicate. Joining the GenoHaradan is by invitation only. Typically, a member of the organization approaches a potential recruit with several missions that test the prospect's skill, resolve, and discretion. GenoHaradan operatives are far more subtle than most assassins or bounty hunters, and anyone striving for fame, fortune, or notoriety is likely to be passed over by the GenoHaradan. The organization is not interested in flashy fame-seekers. If one makes enemies of the GenoHaradan, trouble is bound to follow. The GenoHaradan is extremely subtle, and it's targets rarely see the assassins coming. When a person is targeted by the GenoHaradan, he or she can be sure that the most skilled and deadly assassins and bounty hunters will be on their tail. For heroes who make enemies of the GenoHaradan, the guild may not show up in every adventure, but the heroes can be sure that assassins will show up at the most inopportune times to make trouble and perform their task. Additionally, any of the material dealing with Assassins and Bounty Hunters in ''Scum and Villainy'' is relevant to the GenoHaradan, as the organization uses much of the included technology and resources. GenoHaradan Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units Category:Affiliations